


lights, camera, action

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bisexual Ruby Rose, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), these two are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Blake and Ruby record their message for Remnant.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	lights, camera, action

**Author's Note:**

> Saw someone talking about Blake helping Ruby prepare and film her speech and couldn't help but write something for it. I've been meaning to write something cute for these guys anyway. Spoilers for volume 8 chapter 5 ahead. Enjoy!

"Are you sure that you guys want me to be the one who writes this?" Ruby asks, biting her lip nervously. "I mean, I've never done something like this before. What if I screw it up?"

"You'll do fine," Blake says, shooting her a reassuring smile. "Just pretend that you're giving us one of your encouraging speeches before we rush into battle. You always seem to know what to say then."

Ruby blushes furiously. "Yeah, but those are, I dunno, in the heat of the moment. I never practice them or write them out before or anything like that." She starts pacing back and forth.

Blake places a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, hey, it's okay. Take a deep breath and stop thinking so hard for a second."

With a deep sigh, Ruby stops pacing and does as Blake instructed. She shuts her eyes and takes a few slow breaths. "Okay, Sorry. I guess I was being a little silly." She sighs again. "But are you sure that you or Weiss shouldn't be the ones to do this? You guys are much better with big words and making things sound fancy than I am."

"Ruby, the world doesn't need big words and fancy sentences right now," Blake reassures her, taking Ruby's hands in her own. "What the world needs right now is you, with your heart and spark. So, stop worrying about all that other stuff and just do what you do best. Speak from the heart, and let us worry about the rest."

"Thank you, Blake." Ruby squeezes her hands. "I really needed to hear that."

"And I'll be right here to help you if you need it," Blake assures her. "Just because you're the one best suited to this doesn't mean that we're going to abandon you to do it on your own."

"Alright then!" Ruby takes a deep breath and smiles at Blake. "Let's get started."

"This isn't some new enemy or invading kingdom. This is a force we've faced before. Salem, uh, I, um. Aw, crap." Ruby shakes her head, looking frustrated. "I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to reading off a script."

"You're doing fine," Blake reassures her. "This is only your second time reading through it, you're bound to make a few mistakes along the way."

Ruby nods, fidgeting nervously with her hands. "Okay. You're sure that I don't sound like a robot?"

"You sound fine, Ruby. Stop worrying so much. You're better at this than you think. Now, let's take it again from the top."

"Okay." Ruby shuts her eyes tight and lets out a slow breath. "I'm ready." Setting her jaw in determination, Ruby fixes her eyes on her script. "Hi. My name is Ruby Rose. I'm a huntress. And if I've done everything right, then I'm talking to all of Remnant right now."

"Where should we film it?" Ruby wonders aloud, gazing up and down the street as if a particular alley is going to jump out at her as the perfect spot.

"Honestly, I think that here will work just fine," Blake replies. "I don't think that we're going to find any particularly scenic spots down here, and this is more about the message anyway. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Ruby mutters, patting down her clothes anxiously. "How do I look?"

Blake rolls her eyes. "You look fine, Ruby. Stop fussing."

"Just fine? I'm about to speak to all of Remnant! I need to look professional, and dependable, and—"

Ruby trails off when Blake kisses her on the cheek. "You look perfect, Ruby. Now stop fussing, take a deep breath, square your shoulders, and let's do this."

Ruby nods, eyes bright with determination, and Blake gets her scroll into position and presses record.

They watch the broadcast on Blake's scroll, Ruby resting her head on Blake's shoulder. "I can't believe that it actually worked. Do you think I did a good job?"

Blake kisses the top of her head. "You were perfect. I knew you could do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
